Akatsuki's Black Cherry Blossom
by Resamay-Shun
Summary: They that she was a little girl that was until the learned where she caame from. PeinXsakura


**Akatsuki's Black Cherry Blossom**

**By:Resamay-Shun aka amber**

**Rated M for safety**

**I dont not own naruto that belgons to the author**

**(Waring i changed some chacters XD)**

**SakuraXPein**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zeko-Run Sakura! **

**Sakura-B-but Ne-San?! **

**Zeko-No buts run and dont stop until u get to itachi!**

**Sakura-*eyes go blue* Y-y-yes Ne-San *Sniffs* **

**Zeko-*puts his Riquo necklace on Sakura* Run for Freedom for your life *Kisses her forhead*Run My Little One! **

**Sakura-*runs***

**Zeko-*sings* Go my little one. Run towards the stars. Close your eyes and keep dreaming. I promise when u open them it will be a better world. Sleep tonight my little one and dream. Dream of the world i wish u lived of me my little Angel. Dont stop running until u reach the sky of the danceing stars. Goodbye My little one. My Ne-Chan. **

**SoundNinjas-There he is the last one! **

**SoundNinjas-Wait wheres his little sister?! **

**Zeko-you will never touch her! **

**SN-*RUns at Zeko* **

**Zeko-*yells* Voliet Tears justu!**

**SoundNinja-Ah *stops moving***

**Zeko-*yells* She Will never be yours! Poision Eletric Star of Eyes!**

**Soudninja-O.O*dies***

**?-*stab zeko* **

**Zeko-GAh! *run my little one* *Falls down***

**?- hes dead, now for the little girl, hehehehehe*evil grins*, The angel Of Death, she will be ours after all Zeko. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***To Sakura***

**(In Konohona)**

**Sakura-ITCHY!*running thourgh the village* **

**leafninjas-Whos that?**

**leafninjas-Could she be the last Lighten Warrior? **

**leafninjas-if so whos itchy?**

**sakura-*Runs onto the uchica clan compond* ITCHY! **

**leafninjas-Is she crazy only uchicas and shuns can step foot on that compond. **

**leafninjas-We have to save her! *runs after her* No stop little girl! **

**sakura-*looks back* O.O ITCHY! **

**itachi-*appears*sakura? *looks at her eyes* O.O **

***BACK FLASH***

**(itachi-Zeko how have u been? Zeko-good..look i need to talk to you itachi. itachi-im listen? zeko-theres going to be a day when sakura comes her alone, with blue eyes, thats the day that the ligthen village falls and im dead, the day i need you to become her protector. itachi- who would destory a village im confussed? Zeko-Her powers are beond anything i have seen, and there will be at least one village who wouldnt mind killing innoconts to get to her to ethier kill her or make her there wepon! itachi-if that ever happens ill protect her with my life.) **

***FLASH BACK ENDS)**

**sakura-Itchy! **

**itachi-*pulls sakura behide him* shairagon! **

**leafninjas-*stops* Itachi we were just trying to stop her from entering the compond. **

**itachi-if she was calling my nickname on wicth only sakura-Shun calls me then she is of course her. **

**leafninjas-We are so sorry itachi and lady-shun. **

**itachi- go! **

**leafninjas-*leave* **

**itachi-*turns around and picks up sakura* Shh its ok ur safe now. **

**sakura-T-they killed him Itchy*crys* **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***At Akasakshi base one year later***

**Kisame- Yo itachi wheres that little rugrat? **

**itachi-Dont ever call her that againg! **

**Kisame-okokO.O so where is she?**

**itachi-she is with the leader, i swear shes the only who can make him smile. **

**Kisame-now that i would kill to see. **

**+pein comes in with sakura on his back smileing from ear too ear+ pein- see wat? **

**Kisame-umm nothing O.O.**

**itachi- u smileing. **

**pein-oh i c. **

**sakura-:D itchy is fishy be nice? **

**itachi-*grins* no, no he isnt. **

**Kisame- w-wat?**

**sakura-Pein-kun make fishy be nice please :D. **

**pein-Fishy *couchs* i mean kisame be nice that good sakura? **

**sakura-no u dint smile :D. **

**pein-*sighs* *smiles* now? **

**Kisame-O.O.**

**itachi-hahahaha **

**sakura-yup,yup :D, O.O W-whos he? *points to zetsu and the guy with him* whos with Zesty? pein-i dont know *puts sakura down* Zetsu whos with you?! **

**itachi-*stands in fornt of sakura* i got you sakura. **

**sakura-no i want to see.*steps next to itachi***

**Zetsu- someone who wants to join his name is orochiurmu/oj. **

**pein-come forward oj. **

**Oj-hello *looks at sakura*. **

**sakura-T.T. **

**itachi-*glares at oj* hn *puts his arm in front of sakura*.**

**pein-if u want to join there are rules.**

**oj-im listening? **

**pein-One you dont go anywhere near sakura the little girl unless u wish to die.**

**Oj-oh and who would stop me? **

**pein- Itachi,Sasori,Konho,deidara,kisame,zetsu,and myself would stop you and if you could possibly get past us sakura herself would kill you.**

**oj-ok next?**

**pein-while ur in akashi you follow all orders given out like law other then sakura and that idc wat u do. **

**oj-Can i atleast introudce myself to this so called sakura?**

**pein-over my grave!**

**sakura-pein let him ill be fine. **

**pein-*looks at sakura* as you wish. **

**sakura-*walks up to pein*(sakura like 5 years old) :D it will be ok.**

**Ze-Berigns oj closer* **

**oj-Hello im oj *holds out his hand*. **

**sakura-im sakura*shakes his hand*O.O.**

**pein-sakura?!**

**sakura-*freezes* **

**itachi-sakura!?! **

**pein-*pulls sakura away from oj* sakura what are you seeing?! **

**sakura- it was nothing .....just i saw.....**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**to be conutied**

**if u like it then i will conutie but i need atleast 5commetsXD**

**pls no flames XD**

**im always looking for help or sationsXD**

**3 muchz Resamay-Shun**


End file.
